dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dust vs Weiss
Dust vs Weiss is ZackAttackX's one hundred and seventy-first DBX. Description Dust: An Elysian Tail vs RWBY! This is a type of Dust that Weiss isn't used to, but is it more than she can handle? Intro Fight Location: Emerald Forest - RWBY. Smoke was rising from deep within the forest, and of course, where there's smoke, there's fire. Dust and Fidget made their way towards the smoke and saw several trees destroyed, some burning, and a pink hedgehog lying crushed beneath an overturned tree with a hammer lying down next to her. "Wh-what happened here?" Fidget stammered, covering her mouth with her hands. Dust knelt down next to the tree. "I'm not sure. But obviously we must keep our guard up." Dust and Fidget weren't the only ones in the forest however, as Weiss Schnee was also making her way towards the smoke. Ruby hadn't yet returned and she was getting quite worried. She approached the tree, spotting Dust as he was leaving. "Hey, you! Where do you think you're going?" she snapped. Dust spun around, facing the heiress, who had just spotted Amy's body underneath the tree. "You won't get away with this!" she cried, equipping vials of Fire Dust to her rapier. Dust readied himself, knowing that words weren't going to work this time. HERE WE GO! Weiss immediately fired a wave of fire towards Dust, who quickly dodged to the side and used the Dust Storm to bring the fire into his control, casting it back towards Weiss. The heiress dodged to the side, and lunged for Dust's torso with a stabbing motion. Dust parried the strike and landed several slashes of his own into Weiss' chest before slamming her backwards with the side of his blade. Weiss slid across the ground, but planted Myrtenaster into the ground to break her fall. She then swapped up to her cryokinetic abilities, summoning several ice shards to her side and casting them towards Dust. Mithrarin lunged into the thick of things, hacking and slashing through the shards with an Aerial Dust Storm, quickly closing the distance between the two fighters. Weiss blocked Dust's initial assault with a glyph, then shoved him back. The huntress then stabbed for Dust once more, but the Moonblood warrior clashed blades with her again. After a short blade lock, Dust laid on his offensive pressure, attacking Weiss with his From Whence It Came combo, backing her up towards a stone pedestal. Dust then slashed upwards, breaking Weiss' guard before slashing her across the chest. The huntress grunted in pain before blasting Mithrarin back with another blast of fire. As Dust recuperated, Weiss resorted to summoning, calling upon a Queen Lancer of ice. Dust turned his attention towards the beast, which shot out its stinger towards him. Dust flipped away and Fidget began to toss several fireballs in front of him. Mithrarin then began to use the Dust Storm to control the fire, creating pyrokinetic pillars around the monster, burning it up. As the smoke began to clear, Weiss lashed out at Dust, catching him off guard and delivering small lacerations to her foe. Dust flipped away and allowed Weiss to attempt another stab. When she did, he quickly slid underneath her and punted her into the air. He leapt up and struck her many more times before slamming her into the ground with his blade to fully deplete her Aura. Weiss landed heavily on her back and Dust went to deliver the final blow, before being blasted away by a bolt of Gravity Dust. Dust slammed into a column of stone and Weiss continued to pelt him with ice shards, dealing a lot of damage to her opponent. Dust tried to block as many of the strikes as he could, but the damage was starting to show. But before Weiss could do anything, she found herself on the receiving end of a shocking from Fidget. The attack didn't do much damage, but created enough of a diversion for Dust to find a way back into the match. He used the Dust Storm to manipulate the electricity, and what started as a light shocking turned into a downpour of electrical power. Weiss screamed in agony and dropped to her knees, and Dust finished her off by leaping into the air and decapitating the heiress with The Fallen. Weiss' head dropped to the ground, the rest of her body and Myrtenaster dropping next to it. Dust lifted the Blade of Ahrah and brought it back to his side. "Nice job, Fidget." Dust said, high-fiving his companion. "Thanks, you too! Now let's get out of here before someone else puts the blame on us." DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights